In recent years, due to concerns with environment, attention has been drawn to a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like, each of which drives driving wheels using electric power from a battery or the like.
Particularly drawing attention in recent years is wireless charging, by which such a battery included in an electrically powered vehicle can be charged contactlessly without using a plug or the like. Recently, various types of charging methods have been proposed with regard to the contactless charging methods. Particularly, a technique of contactlessly transferring electric power using a resonance phenomenon is receiving attention.
For example, a vehicle described in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-172084 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-49230 includes a primary side core and a primary side coil wound around the primary side core.
Also, a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-193671 includes a power reception unit that receives electric power from a power transmission unit provided externally.